Slip of Tongue
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: All it took was that smile for Shadow to mess up what should have been a compliment. [Sonadow one-shot]


**I dedicate this first attempt at writing Sonadow to Tirainy. Also, this was inspired by a post on the Tumblr site, "Incorrect Hedgehog Quotes." Enjoy.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Slip of Tongue**

"I gotta say, Shads." Bright emerald green eyes looked up from the menu. "I didn't know this joint existed, and I've run through these streets millions of times," Sonic said to the black-and-red hedgehog seated across from him.

Shadow smirked. "It's a new restaurant. They've only been open for a month," he told the Blue Blur before looking at his menu and choosing his usual, Caesar salad, grilled chicken, and a green smoothie with basil and mint. He called over the waitress, a Mobian squirrel who looked like she was about to faint by just standing inches next to the famous Sonic the Hedgehog who grinned and ordered a large chili dog, mac n' cheese, and a medium Chaos Cola.

Looking at Sonic, Shadow bit the inside of his cheek. So far, so good. But now he didn't know what else to say. So he just watched as Sonic reached up to the potted chenille plant hanging over their table and gave it a little push, making it swing gently. Sonic chuckled at the sight of the chenille plant's caterpillar-like red flowers as they swayed before looking at Shadow and smiling.

Shadow felt the corners of his lips curl up and his cheeks flush. Once upon a time, the sight of the blue hedgehog's face and cocky grin made him want to deck said blue hedgehog into next week. When they'd first met, they were enemies before becoming rivals and reluctant allies. Shadow hadn't liked Sonic, despite the hero's constant attempts to befriend him, and saw him only as a means to an end, someone he could rely on when it came to finding the Chaos Emeralds and defeating the Doctor and then ditch later with little consequences.

Now, seeing Sonic smile made him want to protect him the same way he promised to protect the world, to hold Sonic close and never let him go. He wanted to make Sonic smile every time he saw him.

To Shadow, nothing was more sacred than that smile.

And if Sonic smiled _at him_, he honestly felt like he could do anything.

Except ask him out on a date, which took Shadow forever to do once he realized one day, after thrashing Eggman's lair with him, that he had hopelessly fallen in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

After rehearsing in his room at Club Rouge, stumbling over his words and basically acting like a complete imbecile until Rogue thankfully stepped in and gave him some pointers, Shadow finally asked Sonic out to lunch. Now here they were at Bloom & Brew, a quaint garden-themed café located in one of Station Square's quieter streets.

Shadow's right ear twitched at the sound of rustling behind him and he looked over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of a flicky alighting on one of the bamboo plants set up near the café's entrance. For a second, he thought that Rouge had decided to drop by and spy on them.

_I wouldn't put it past her, though…_ Shadow looked around the café. Maybe that one customer over there by the bar wearing a hoodie was the sneaky jewel thief…

Sonic's excited voice snapped Shadow out of his paranoia. "All right! Let's eat!" the cobalt hero rubbed his hands together as the waitress returned with their orders.

As they ate, Shadow felt his nerves dissipate. Between bites, he and Sonic began to chat and the atmosphere lightened.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Omega tried to crack a joke during your last G.U.N. mission?" Sonic asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin.

"He just knocked on a brick wall and said, "Knock, knock! Who's there?" before punching a hole through it and going, "It's OMEGA!" then firing bullets all over the place like a maniac. It was insane," Shadow chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wish I'd seen that…" Sonic leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his soda.

Feeling a little more confident, Shadow thought of saying, "You have the most wonderful smile, your eyes are gorgeous emeralds that I could just get lost in." as a means of complimenting his date. That's what you did during dates, right? Compliment the person you're dating and make them feel good. He could do that.

Then, just as Shadow opened his mouth to compliment him, Sonic looked him in the eye and smiled again.

And, just like that, whatever confidence the Ultimate Lifeform had was thrown right out of the window.

_Damn that smile! Damn those emerald eyes! _Shadow thought as he stayed frozen on the spot, disarmed by the Hero of Mobius' charming good looks.

Sonic blinked and cocked his head to the side, resembling a curious puppy.

"You…" Shadow felt his cheeks burn and he was painfully aware that his entire face was probably glowing red by now.

_JUST SAY IT! SAY IT!_

"You have eyes."

Sonic's eyebrows went up and Shadow felt like he wanted to crawl into a cryogenic tank and put himself to sleep for another 50 years. _What the fuck?! That was NOT what I wanted to say! _His brain screeched at him. He was rapidly going from 'Ultimate Lifeform' to 'Ultimate Fail' in the few seconds of silence that followed those three words that came out of his mouth.

Then, Sonic grinned and laughed, "Thanks! I'm glad someone's finally noticed them!"

"Th-that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say was…" Shadow fumbled through his words before Sonic reached out across the table and intertwined the G.U.N. agent's right hand with his left.

"I know what you were trying to say, Shads." Sonic smiled, his face softening, rubbing soothing circles in the junction between Shadow's thumb and second finger. He knew anxiety when he saw it, and Shadow was anxious. The tense posture and glowing red face were key indicators.

"You have beautiful eyes, too," said Sonic, his verdant eyes gazing into Shadow's crimson orbs. "They're like fire, warm and comforting like a cheerful blaze in the hearth, intense and capable of putting the fear of God in anyone who dares stand in your way, a bright flame that sparks hope. Other times, I look into your eyes and think that they're the most perfect rubies in the world. I could get lost in them for hours…" he murmured, his eyes half-lidded.

Shadow found himself tongue-tied as Sonic's words sank in. He'd never heard the blue hedgehog sound so… poetic. It was surprising but undeniably sweet of him.

Sonic was sweet, period. While he didn't do the cliché romantic stuff like giving flowers or chocolates, he liked to take Shadow out to different locales tied to his various adventures. Ever since the end of the whole Black Arms fiasco, it was as if Sonic had made it his mission to take Shadow out to see the world and experience all the things the Ultimate Lifeform had initially wanted to do before the tragic events aboard Space Colony ARK.

Deep down, Shadow had still wanted to see Earth and experience all it had to offer even after Maria's death. He wanted to honor his dear sister by living life to the fullest, to walk barefoot and feel the grass tickling his feet, to see and feel the rain, to watch the sunrise and the sunset each day. Sonic had helped him do all of those things, working alongside him to find whatever missing pieces of his past that could be found along the way. The blue hedgehog had done so much for Shadow and it had felt wrong to not try and be friends with him.

So Shadow took a chance and did just that. It started with calling Sonic by name, not "Faker," then transitioned into going on the occasional adventure with him and his little fox brother and willingly working together with Sonic whenever Towers decided to call on the blue hedgehog to assist Team Dark in their missions.

A partnership formed, morphed into friendship and then… transformed into something entirely new and beautiful.

"Thank you…" Shadow said softly then gave Sonic a shy smile. "I was going to say that you have a wonderful smile, too, you know," he admitted.

Now it was Sonic's turn to blush. "O-Oh... that's… that's sweet of you, Shadow…" he mumbled, his cheeks flushed a soft red.

Looking at their still intertwined hands, Shadow laced his fingers with Sonic's and gave the blue hedgehog's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's a smile I want to see more often," he said, his tone earnest.

He was rewarded with another smile, as bright as the sun, from Sonic as the blue hedgehog said, "I guess we'll have to go on another date then."

A small but equally bright smile graced Shadow's lips.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**I've been wanting to write a Sonadow story for a long time now. With July ending and me going back to school in two weeks, this felt really good to write.**

**Let me know what you think, Tirainy!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
